Microwave absorbing structures capable of reducing the reflection of microwave radiation are well known in the prior art. These structures are typically applied to a reflecting surface for the purpose of shielding the surface from radio-echo detecting devices. Heretofore, absorbing structures have incorporated electrically conductive or ferromagnetic flakes dispersed throughout an organic binder to provide absorption. Such a structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,552 to Halpern. Moreover, microwave absorbers for broadband applications have also been disclosed as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,174 to Wright. In particular, Wright discloses the use of thin slabs and pyramidal structures formed of mixed ferrite compositions to accomplish broadband absorption. Mixed ferrites are crystal type compounds of a spinel structure having a formula of (MO)Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, where MO stands for more than one bivalent metal oxide in the crystal structure. The dielectric constant and magnetic permeability of these mixed ferrites vary in such a manner that the absorber remains resonant over a wide range of frequencies, thus providing broadband absorption. It is also known to provide a broadband absorber having a plurality of mixed ferrite plates arranged at spaced-apart intervals instead of the slab or pyramid structures disclosed in Wright. This structure is described in the patent to Ishino et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,704. In this patent, the particular thickness of each of the ferrite plates is a function of the spacing between the plates such that the overall response of the structure is equivalent to the response of a ferrite slab structure. The above-described absorber structures have proven adequate for some applications but there is a present need for an absorber with greater broadband response.